Token
Arrow rotator= |-|Tarstuff switcher= |-|Vision= |-|Power= |-|Disarm= |-|Persistent= |-|Conquer= |-|Weapon= |-|Temporal= '''Tokens '''are a variety of stationary elements that affect the entire room when stepped on. Behavior Arrow rotator tokens When activated, all force arrows in the room are turned one-eighth rotation in the direction indicated. The token then changes direction, and stepping on it again will rotate all arrows back. Tarstuff switcher tokens There are three varieties that, when activated, will switch all tarstuff, tarstuff mothers, and tarstuff babies between the indicated variants. Specifically, tar/mud tokens switch all tar and mud back and forth, tar/gel tokens switch tar and gel, and mud/gel tokens switch mud and gel. Vision token When activated, the player gains an enhanced awareness of his surroundings. This allows him to see spiders, what is hidden under tarstuff, and the line-of-sight of evil eyes. Stepping on the token again removes the effect. Power token When activated, the player can control any fegundo in the room and can activate orbs by touching them. For non-smitemasters, activating a power token will also allow travelling through tunnels, drinking speed potions, invisibility potions, and clone potions, but will alert all monsters in the room that whoever activated the token is edible. Disarm token When activated by a player wielding a weapon, his weapon is taken away. If there are any sworded mimics, clones, or decoys in the room, they will lose their swords as well. The player can traverse trapdoors without dropping them while disarmed. The player will get his weapon back if he steps on a disarm token again or leaves the room. Persistent citizen movement token Unlike all other tokens, this token is always active. When present in a room, citizens will never give up in their attempts to reach the next relay station on their route, instead of giving up after a number of turns and returning to their previous relay station or attempting to reach the relay station after the next. Conquer token When present in a room, this token must be activated to conquer the room, in addition to killing every monster and disabling every seeding beacon, if applicable. Additionally, a player's high score for the room is calculated as the number of moves it took to reach the token, rather than the number of moves to conquer the room and then leave. Weapon tokens When activated, a weapon token will switch the player's current weapon with the indicated weapon. See the weapons page for more details on each type of weapon. Switched weapons will remain with the player until he activated another weapon token or leaves the room. Unlike disarm tokens in which all mimics, decoys, and clones are simultaneously armed or disarmed, different units can have different weapons concurrently. Temporal split point When activated, the token will create a localized temporal distortion which allows the player to reverse time in the room in which the token appears. After activating a token, the player can trigger the token to send him back to the point in time when he first activated the token. From that point on, a temporal projection of the player will carry out the actions taken by the player after stepping on the token, while the player is free to take a different path in parallel. Category:Game Elements Category:DROD Items